You Don't Know Me (Lazel)
by Melissa daughter of Hecate
Summary: A Lazel Fanfic. Set after the Mark of Athena, when Hazel starts to realize Frank might not be the guy for her...and Leo realizes the perfect girl for him might be closer than he thought. R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**Here is my _new_ story (if you don't know, I had a truth or dare pjo fic, but I discontinued it because it was terrible). It is a Lazel fic, as you can tell from the title. Really, I ship Leyna more than Lazel, but I figured I'd give this a shot as Leo and Hazel are also cute together. R&R and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus. Viria owns the cover picture. All I own is my own ideas (which are "the bad part".**

Hazel shot up in her bed, panting. Gaea had just made her relive the end of her first live for the third time in four days. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up, figuring she'd make herself some hot chocolate and go back to her room without disturbing anyone. But when she got to the deck, someone was already out there. Leo sat by Festus, crying.

"What's the point, Festus?" The metal dragon head whirled his teeth. "I mess everything up. My mom died, because of me. The Romans are attacking Camp Half-Blood, because of me. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, because of me. And if it weren't for my carelessness, you might still have a body." Leo fell back against the railing, shoulders shaking.

Hazel hesitated by the doorframe. She had never seen this side of Leo before...only the joking, carefree side he chose to show them. Softly, she turned around and tiptoed back to her room.

ORANGESAREINVADINGTHEUNIVERSE! LINE BREAK.

She woke up early the next morning. Thankfully, Gaea had not plagued her with the nightmare a second time that night. She pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt, and her jacket with Frank's lifeline in the pocket, and headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

Jason, Frank, Nico, and Piper were already sitting around the table, eating. Nico was still skinny, pale, and had eyes like broken glass; but he had made improvement since they rescued him from the twin giants.

"Where's Leo?" asked Hazel.

"Outside steering." Piper answered. "I tried to convince him to come in and eat, but he wouldn't."

"He needs to eat."

"I know. See if he'll come in for you...I think he still blames himself for what happened to Percy and Annabeth."

Hazel walked outside and stood next to Leo at the helm of the ship. He looked at her. "Piper send you out here to make me eat?"

"I asked. I was worried about you, Leo."

He snorted. "Supreme Commander Valdez is indestructible."

"Well, Leo's not. You aren't a machine."

"I'm not hungry though."

"When's the last time you ate something?"

"Uh..." Hazel knew she had won by the look on his face. "Fine. Let me put Festus on autopilot then I'll come in."

He pulled some switches on his Wii Remote, then followed Hazel inside. Piper mouthed "How the heck did you get him to come inside?" at Hazel while Frank looked at the two suspiciously. Hazel slid in a seat next to Frank while Leo took the seat next to her. "How long until we make it to Greece?" asked Jason.

Leo shrugged. "About five days."

"_Five Days?_ We have _one week_ until Gaea wakes up!" Piper protested.

"We're going as fast as we can go. It took us a while to get over the mountains because of the numina montanum."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

ANOTHER LINE BREAK

Hazel was sitting at the desk in her room, thinking idly about her old life, when Frank came in. He had a nervously serious expression on his face. "Um, Hazel?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly."

She frowned at him, puzzled. "Frank, what is it?"

"Do you have any feelings for Leo?"

"_What?"_

"Do you have any feelings for Leo?" The look on his face demanded an answer.

Hazel hesitated. "I...I don't know. It's complicated...I'm sorry Frank, but I just don't know."

Frank sighed, his expression turning to defeat. "Do you have any feelings for _me_?"

"Of- of course I do, Frank. We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason." He sighed again, and left her room, leaving Hazel to stare at the door, bemused.

LINE BREAK (ANOTHER ONE?!)

Leo's POV

Leo stared out over the horizon as he steered the Argo II through the air. They had decided it was better to fly than sail, now that Percy and Annabeth were...

"Anything you want us to do?" Piper asked, approaching with Jason.

He shrugged. "Not really. All we can do is wait. I guess you guys could clean up the ship a little..."

"Ok, we'll start with the stable." Jason said, and the couple walked away. They were probably just relieved for something, anything, to do. Leo's thoughts drifted back to the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena, but before he could get to the part about is being all his fault, he was interrupted again.

"Hi Leo." Frank said,

"Um, hi." He had always felt a bit uncomfortable around Frank, even after they sort of settled things when they were trapped with the fish ponies.

The two of them stood there a while in silence.

"You should take a break." Frank suggested. "Put the Argo on autopilot, and I can watch for monsters."

Leo eyed him doubtfully. "You sure?"

Frank laughed bitterly. "I might be clumsy, but I can still yell if the ship starts to collapse or something."

Leo sighed. "Ok, whatever." He turned Festus on autopilot for the second time that day, and walked off. His feet paused in front of Hazel's door. His brain told him it was a bad idea, but of course, he ignored his brain and went inside.

Hazel was stretched out on her bed. "Oh, hi Leo." she said. Leo might suck at reading people, but he could tell she looked sad.

"What's wrong, metal detector?"

She sighed. "It's nothing. Just me and Frank...nothing important."

"Well, I'll be in my cabin if you want to, uh, stop by, or something." Leo regretted how stupid he sounded as soon as he said that, but Hazel smiled.

"I'll hold you to that, then."

And Leo's step was just a bit lighter as he walked out her door.

**A/N: Now leave a review at the bottom. Please? No flames though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again,**

**I know this chappie is super short, but it's the second one today, sooooo...yeah. I hope you guys like it. It's just a simple chapter, mostly consisting of their thoughts about each other. Really, I am not sure where I am going with this story. It doesn't really have a plot, because there won't be many mentions of what's happening outside the Argo II. The basis of the story is Lazel :). Anyway, R&R please. I know I've just posted this today, but I am _dying _from lack of attention to this story!**

**Disclaimer: All I own are my ideas.**

Leo sat, tinkering with some gears in his room when he heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in." he called irritatedly. Couldn't they manage for a few minutes without Flaming Valdez? Apparently not. However, his irritation turned to surprise when he saw Hazel step in.

"Hi." she said, smiling.

"Hey." he grinned at her. Her eyes drifted to the contraption in his hands.

"Oh...I can um, leave if you're busy..." her voice trailed off.

"Nah, it's fine. I was just making a...I guess it's a metal bird with a camera. Never mind. What did you want?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really, well, you just said I could come anytime..." she looked nervous, but his heart leapt at her words. Trying to be calm, he smiled at her again.

"Ok. Uh, what did you want to do?" What were you supposed to do to entertain the girl you liked but she was dating someone else but she wanted to hang out with you? She was dating Frank; but she had come in to see _him._

_"_Nothing really. You could just keep working on the bird thing...I kind of like watching you make stuff." She blushed and looked down as she said the last part. Gods, she was beautiful. _Shut Up!_ screamed a voice in his head. _She's Frank's girlfriend! Never going to happen!_

"Alright." He continued working on the bird, modifying it so not only it could transmit sound and image, but record it. He wasn't as immersed in his work than usual though, his thoughts kept drifting to the girl sitting on his bed, watching him.

HAZEL'S POV

She studied him as he worked, so intent on the little machine. Gods, he was handsome...and _so _much like Sammy. His looks, his jokes, he reminded her so much of her old crush. But he had things that were all Leo too, like his passion for building things. Maybe it was just to be expected of a child of Hephaestus, but she thought it was cute. _And what about Frank? _Her head demanded to her heart. _You are his GIRLFRIEND... _She sighed heavily.

Leo turned to look at her. "What?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Oh, nothing." she said, trying to smile, and probably failing.

"If you're bored...I mean, I can finish this another time?" he said hastily, it coming out like a question.

Hazel almost laughed. He thought she was _bored._ Sitting there, watching him work, studying the warmth in his eyes... _Frank! _her head screamed. _Remember Frank!_

"No, it's fine. Like I said, I love watching you work." she said, and blushed again. Or I just love _him. No, no, no!_ Her head yelled, persistently. _You are dating Frank! Leo probably doesn't even like you! Forget about it! _

The two sat there a while longer, Leo working, while Hazel watched him contently. Or rather, half the time she watched him contently. The other half of the time her head and heart were arguing with each other while she tried to sort out her muddled thoughts and at the same time look normal.

After about an hour, Hazel got up. "Well, I should probably go." she said, realizing too late she had failed to keep the sadness from her voice.

Leo sat the bird on his desk. "I'm finished anyway." He too, sounded sad.

"Well, bye." she said awkwardly.

"See you at dinner."

And Hazel walked out the door, mentally cursing herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Yet another short chapter. But it's something, right? R&R**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan- owns Heroes of Olympus. Viria- owns the cover art. I- own my ideas.**

Hazel sighed. She needed someone to talk to, someone who was an expert on love. Her feet carried her down the hall until she stood in front of Piper's door. Swallowing nervously, she knocked at the door.

Piper poked her head out a minute later. Her hair swung around her face in long braids. "Hey, Hazel."

"Um, hi. Can I talk to you about something?"

Piper smiled. "Sure come in." Hazel walked in Piper's cabin. It was very nice. Piper plopped down on a blue beanbag and gestured at the purple one for Hazel. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she said, propping her face on her hands.

"It's about Frank...no, Leo...well, Frank and Leo."

Piper didn't look surprised. "Let me guess, you like both of them, and you don't know who to pick?"

She nodded sadly.

Piper sighed. "To be honest Hazel, I'm not sure how much help I can be. I've never really had to choose between two guys. The only advice I can give you is to follow your heart."

"But I don't know what my heart is telling me!" Hazel protested.

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. But if you really are in doubt...pick Leo."

Hazel's heart leapt at the words, but she forced herself to remain calm. "Why Leo?"

Piper smiled knowingly. "Because, you loved Frank first. And if you had really loved him, then why did you fall in love with Leo?"

She thought about what Piper had said for a minute. "Thanks Piper. You helped me a lot."

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded. "Anytime."

LINE BREAK

Hazel steeled herself, as she stood in front of Frank's door. She raised her hand to knock, then thought better of it, and just pushed the door open. Frank lay on his bed, reading the book that Mars had gotten him.

"Hazel." He said sadly. It was almost as if he knew what she was about to say.

"I think we should break up." The words that tumbled from her mouth were not at all planned, but she supposed they were true.

Frank nodded. "You're in love with Leo." But it wasn't a question, and Hazel realized he really did know.

"I'm sorry Frank, I really am. I never meant to hurt you...but I feel like, sometimes, we don't even know each other."

"I know. He understands you, Hazel, and you understand him. I love you, but I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy...then that's all I need."

She was crying now. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

He smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Neither could I. I'll always be there for you, Hazel Levesque. But now I think you should go talk to Leo."

Hazel nodded at the obvious dismissal, and turned to walk out the door, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

FRANK'S POV

Frank let the hurt and grief slip over his face, now that Hazel was gone. The pain of losing her flowed over him. But he had not been lying when he spoke to her. They would always be friends, even if she loved Leo. And she was happy...that was what really mattered, like he had said to her. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai,**

**Man, I am on a roll! 4 chapters in one day! So, here is the fourth one. There will probably only be 1-3 more in this story...it wasn't intended to be very long. Might have another chapter tonight, but not sure...anyway, R&R, and I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas. Rick Riordan owns Heroes of Olympus. Viria owns the cover art.**

Hazel stood outside the door of Leo's room. Funny, this was like the fifth time she'd visited a room that wasn't hers today. Whatever. She raised her hand, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

LEO'S POV

Leo was scanning one of Archimedes scrolls when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called, hoping it was Hazel. It was. She stepped inside, looking nervous. And beautiful, well, she always looked beautiful. _Are you forgetting something? She's Frank's girlfriend! _Right.

"Hey Leo." she said, smiling.

"Hi, metal detector." he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Leo, that joke wasn't funny the first time.

He gasped. "I am deeply offended by that! Well, I have to go fix something in the engine room...want to come?" He regretted it after saying it. Who would want to come fix something in the engine room? Someone that wasn't a Hephaestus kid, that was. But Hazel smiled again.

"Sure!"

Leo got up, and headed to the engine room, Hazel following behind him. He flipped a few switches on control panel A, then pressed a button on control panel C.

"Ok, I could actually use your help with this part."

"Ok, what do you want me do?"

"Hold this pipe up, while I open the valve, put this in, and reconnect it. And um, if you drop it the ship might explode."

She laughed. "I won't drop it...hopefully." He laughed too, and showed her where to hold it up. He shivered involuntarily as her hand brushed against his. _Frank's girlfriend. _Heading over to where the pipes connected, he carefully pulled them apart, then unscrewed the valve of the one Hazel was holding up. Fumbling in his pockets, he tried to find the machine. It was just there a minute ago...

"Leo." Hazel's voice held an edge of panic. "Leo, my hands are slipping!"

"Hold on." he said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. Where was it?! Oh. There it was. He grabbed the tiny piece of equipment and shoved it in the pipe, then started screwing the valve back on.

"Leo!"

As soon as the valve was on tight, he yanked the pipe back over to the second one. He managed to reconnect them just as Hazel's hands slipped. He breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to her. She was panting and looked nervous.

"Thanks for helping me." he smiled at her.

"What? But-but I almost dropped it." Hazel stuttered, apparently confused.

Leo laughed. Gods, she looked adorable. "You think I haven't nearly dropped stuff before? Anyway, you didn't. You did great."

"Thanks...I guess." Yeah, real smooth Leo! He mentally facepalmed. She stepped closer to him.

"You know, we would have never made it this far without the Argo II. Your ship is amazing..._you're _amazing." Leo felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Don't catch fire, Don't catch fire! he yelled at himself.

Leo stepped forward, so they were standing even closer. "You're pretty amazing too, metal detector."

And then they kissed. His hands were wrapped around her waist, and her fists were clutching at his hair. The Argo II could have burst into flames and neither of them would have noticed...or cared. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, they broke apart. _FRANK'S GIRLFRIEND! _the voice inside his head shrieked. Leo's eyes widened in horror. What had he done?

"I-I have to go." He stammered and rushed out.

HAZEL'S POV

Hazel collapsed on the floor. She was so _stupid!_ Why had she kissed him? Why had she thought he would ever love her? She didn't even want to know what he thought of her now. What if he never wanted to talk to her again? Her thoughts and feelings swirling in a midst of chaos, Hazel began to sob.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it appears this story will be finished today. Well, not technically. There will be an Epilogue up the day after tomorrow. It won't be up tomorrow cause I am going to be super busy tomorrow. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I know it's not amazing, and I will probably edit it later, but did my best. And considering I wrote this much in one day, I think that was pretty good. Right? Maybe not. Anyways, R&R, as always.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a fabulous writer. Therefore I cannot possibly own Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan however, is and does. I am also not a fabulous drawer. Therefore I cannot possibly own the cover art, Viria however, is and does.**

Leo's POV

Leo was laying on his bed, trying to fall asleep. Even nightmares were better than thinking right now. But of course, he never got to sleep, because of something called an angry Frank Zhang.

"What did you do to Hazel?" Frank demanded after barging into his room.

Leo sat up, and swallowed nervously. "Listen man, I'm sorry...I didn't _mean _to kiss your girlfriend, it just happened!"

Frank looked confused. "What do you mean, you kissed my girlfriend?" he asked.

Leo smacked himself in the head. "Uh..._Hazel_?!"

Frank looked exasperated. "She's not my girlfriend, you idiot! She broke up with me- because she likes you! And then I found her crying on the floor of the engine room!"

Leo gaped at him. "Wait, _what?!_"

The son of Mars glowered at him. "What did you DO?!"

He stammered something about fixing a pipe, kissing, and leaving.

"Well, go talk to her!" Frank said.

Talking with people...not Leo's forte. "Why me?"

"Because you caused this?"

"Right." He said and walked down to the engine room. He peeked around the edge of the door, and true to Frank's word, Hazel sat sobbing on the floor.

"Hazel?"

She turned and looked up at him with her tear streaked face. "What do you want?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her stiffen with surprise. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" she whispered.

He stared at her confused. "Because...I ran off?"

"So? Leo, it's not a crime to not love someone. I just thought you felt the same way about me."

"But I do! Hazel, I left because I thought you were still dating Frank!" Leo blurted out.

A faint smile touched Hazel's lips. "Really?"

Leo laughed. "Of course, metal detector."

And he pressed his lips to hers for another kiss.

LINE BREAK [TIME SKIP]

Leo stood at the front of the ship, steering. Hazel walked up to him, and handed him a platter of food.

"Thanks." he said, kissing her. In the four days since their relationship had started, they had evolved into one that was as casual and comfortable as Percy and Annabeth's.

"Are we nearly there?" Hazel asked her boyfriend.

"Si. We'll be in Greece in about an hour. Can you feel anything from Percy and Annabeth?"

She shook her head. "I'm not as good at that stuff as Nico...I'll go ask him though." she said, and headed downstairs.

LINE BREAK [TIME SKIP]

The seven of the prophecy, plus Nico, stood in front of the Doors of Death. They had fought of many monsters to get there, but any minute now another wave would come. The doors were nearly shut, with just enough space between for a person to squeeze through. Annabeth and Percy were in poor condition, but they were alive. The demigods argued back and forth. No one wanted to go, but no one wanted anyone else to go either. Finally, Frank stepped forward. They all protested, but he looked determined. He took his lifeline from Hazel, and lit it with a match. Throwing it at a heckhound that was about to attack Leo, the son of Mars stepped into Tartarus...and sealed the Doors of Death.


	6. Epilogue

**Hey,**

**I promised an epilogue- and here it is. I know it's VERY short, I'm sorry, but that's all I could come up with. Maybe I will add more onto it later :). Anyways, R&R please. I know this story could use some serious editing, but considering I wrote the story in a day and had the epilogue up 2 days later...? Well, I'll edit it later, hopefully it's bearable for now.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, I know. You're sick of reading these. I am sick of writing these. I don't own the cover art- cause Viria does. I don't own the books- cause Rick Riordan does. Now onto the (short) epilogue already!**

Hazel's POV

Hazel rested with Leo on a blanket, gazing up at the fireworks. The camps were united now, and Hermes had presented them with a portal that let them travel between Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. But now, _all _of the campers were gathered at Camp Half-blood to celebrate the end of the first summer after the Giant War. The fireworks really were spectacular this year. Cabin 9 had definitely pulled through. She rolled over and smiled at her boyfriend.

He grinned back. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking what an amazing job you guys did with the fireworks. Now, if only you could be that good at jokes..." she teased.

Leo feigned offence. "You know, _some _people think my jokes are awesome."

Hazel laughed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to find a way to bear them."

And as golden sparks rained down from the explosions above them, Leo and Hazel kissed.


End file.
